Main Branch vs Direct Descendant
Meeting Sigma stood on the Hokage Monument, and peered down on Konoha residents. "Isn't Konoha just beautiful, Spirit?" Today, Sigma had been feeling great, he wore his favorite attire. The one with the Uchiha Clan crest on the back of the robe, and his grandfathers battle armor. On his back laid his Gunbai, and over his gunbai laid his Samehada. And on the 178 centimeter tall young man, the outfit looked great. "Sigma, let's not try anything stupid...Okay?" Said the eagle, that sat on his shoulders. "Come on now Spirit, don't be like that man!" Sigma laughed. Haru was coming back from an important A-Ranked mission. "Man, was that mission exciting. I am on fire. I hope I find a good challenger today. I'll probably ask that idiot Daichi." he thought to himself while jumping from building to building with so much energy like that S-ranked mission was a walk in the park. After all he is might guy's student. Haru noticed a man on top of the hokage monuments "huh? who is that guy?" he asked himself as he went to check who the mysterious man was. "Ah Spirit! I can feel a very powerful ενέργεια nearing...this should be interesting" Spirit placed his head infront of Sigma's. "You can't go around doing that Sigma!" "Doing what!? They're coming to me!" Spirit just took his place on Sigma's shoulders. "Yo!" said Haru in a relaxed fashion. "And who might you be? I haven't seen you around before I-" Haru then noticed the Uchiha crest and the Gunbai on his back. "Well, that's unexpected, what is an Uchiha doing in Konoha. You're clan has been destroyed completely except for four members and by discarding Itachi, only three. You can't be from here or I would have known you. Or are you not an Uchiha and this is but an act?" Sigma looked at the boy a bit closer, and could tell by his ενέργεια, he was one of the Hyuga. "Am I from the Uchiha Clan? Maybe I am, maybe i'm not. Though if you're going to refer to be as a Uchiha then, nope. I'm a priest, I spread the teachings of the Sage of Six Paths. Nor am I from Konoha. Are there three left? You don't know that either. A crest can just be a portion." Sigma stated as he pulled our his bottle and began drinking from it, feeling unamused by the "little" boy. "I need to know information about you, that's my job. I don't want to get the authorities involved so please cooperate with me here. Please tell me if you're related to the Uchiha clan or are you just wearing this outfit for another reason. You could be a spy." said Haru as he questioned the man in front of him. Sigma looked at him with a serious face for a few minutes, when he then burst out into laughter. "Whew, did you hear that Spirit!? He said he'd get the authorities involved." Sigma notice that the boy wasn't laughing. "I'l tell you this, get who you want involved, but I refuse to reveal my family relations to you. This is a free country ain't it? Falling Under a Genjutsu "Look, it's free for the civilans and shinobi here. I am willing to let you go and do what you wish, but first I need to investigate where are you from. Please come quietly with me. I need to take you to Ibiki Morino, the commanding officer of Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Please don't make a hassle and come quietly." said Haru. Things Start to Catch Spark "Interrogation force? Ibiki? Nah I'm good, that guys scary enough with all those damn scars. I won't be coming though, that's one thing for sure. If anything, my grandfather basically owns this village." Sigma preached, as he slowed grabbed a hold to the handle of Samehada, and Samehada's tongue struck out. "If you plan on taking me to that , then you'll have to break a few bones. I actually wanna see how well you Hyūga dance." "Very well, Priest. Byakugan!" Haru said as he activated his byakugan ant took the gentle fist stance. "I would suggest we take this somewhere else. Fighting on top of the Hokage monuments can get messy." said Haru. Sigma snapped his fingers, and the two found themselves in a plain free enough for Sigma to wreck hell. "Very well then..Shall we begin young Hyūga sire?" Sigma stated as he took his special stance. "I'm ready when you are." Sigma then signaled the Hyūga to make his move. Haru was surprised with the Uchiha's teleportation technique or at least he thought it was. "What sort of space-time jutsu is this?" he asked himself as a drop of sweat ran across his face. He showed no facial expressions of surprise. "Fine, lets do this. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he said as mist covered the area, Haru made the mist very dense and he used his Byakugan to Locate the Uchiha's location. He then got out an empty scroll and performed some sort of sealing technique on the scroll. "Well, I need to start strong I guess." said Haru as he applied Chakra Absorbing Mist Technique to the mist he had already formed. Sigma yawned as the mist began to form, and as he watched the young boy pulled another technique. "Doesn't this mist get you angry? I'm glad the new Mizukage has no interest in this lonesome of a technique." "I wish it could stay longer." He thought, Sigma then began forming hand seals so fast, the even the sharingan couldn't copy. Sigma began spitting numerous amount of fireballs from his mouth that then rained and rushed towards the surrounding area around him. Sigma pulled shuriken from his pouch and began launching them in all directions, beautifully enough even with out the sharingan living up to his name; Master of Shurikenjutsu. He then began spitting fireballs from his mouth to coat the shuriken making their impact even stronger. Next he grabbed his gunbai from his back, and began spinning around quickly and furiously, releasing a large amount of wind in all directions. By doing this he both increased the power of his techniques, as well forming enough wind to blow the Hyūga away. "Man, is he flashy. He must have a lot of chakra to waste." Haru thought to himself as he simply sunk in the ground until the assault was over. He then got out of the ground slowly. "Well then, let me show you how I got famous for my chakra absorbing technique, Priest!" Haru told Sigma as he made the following hand seals with great speed (Snake → Ram → Tiger → Horse → Snake → Rabbit → Horse → Snake → Serpant ) he then spread his arms out and said calmly and in a badass way "I call upon...Rain". Chakra absorbing rain came raining down on Sigma's head as it was a S- Ranked technique, it ate chakra pretty quickly. Haru then created a shadow clone who use Chakra Chains in an attempt to bind Sigma and to make sure that his chakra is absorbed. As the rain fell Sigma smashed his gunbai to the ground, his then activated his sharingan. "Won't this be interesting." Sigma stated as with his other hand he made a circle, and in the middle a mirror formed. As the clone launched the chakra chains, a exact copy of the clone emerged from the mirror, and did just as the clone did. "This is a bore maybe if I kick things up so would he?" Next, Sigma took another sip from his bottle. "These Taki-nin are starting to get old." Sigma stated as he began to make his body intangible. The clone dodge the reflected chains before they hit him. Haru noticed that the rain is going through Sigma without touching him. "I have heard of this, it's the space-time technique used by the Uchihas who unlocked the Mangekyō Sharingan...Kamui! I heard that Kakashi-Senpai had his own variation of this technique. However, he seems to use Madara's variation. Luckily I was told of this technique by Kakashi-senpai and other people who witnessed it during the war. They all had a common advice when facing this technique, Stay away from the user. This technique is suppose to have a time limit, I will try avoiding him until he can't use Kamui anymore." thought Haru. "Well, Uchiha. I couldn't expect any less from a member of the great Uchiha clan. Let's get serious why don't we? Meisaigakure no Jutsu!" said Haru as he disappeared in thin air. The rain washed away any scent of him and there was no trace of him. "Kakashi..kakashi?? OH! Kakashi Hatake. That's right he does have the Mangekyō Sharingan. Oh well.." Sigma then made five stakes appear. He threw them all in five directions landing in a hexagonal shape. "Now that I have my sharingan active...I guess I just wait." Sigma stated as he made himself tangible, and took a drink from his bottle. "Maybe I should stay like this, I wanna see what his plans are." Saying that, Sigma left himself tangible. References